Lever arms are used in a wide variety of applications to improve one's mechanical advantage for the tightening/loosening of couplings, bolts, nuts, etc. In most cases, a lever arm is a one-piece rigid bar or rod. However, some lever arms are constructed to telescope to provide a longer lever arm for greater mechanical advantage and to provide a shorter lever arm when there are space limitations.
Typically, a telescoping lever arm is moved to a desired position and is locked axially with respect to a handle to provide a desired lever arm length. Conventional locking has been accomplished by coupling the telescoping portion to the handle by using a removable pin or locking collar arrangement. However, these require the user to use both hands to make an adjustment. In addition, when used in confined spaces, the length of the lever arm may have to be adjusted during the use thereof. Such adjustment can be difficult or impossible if one must get both hands on the lever arm to make the adjustment.